We have focused on the synthesis of creatine analogs as well as kinetic studies to probe the active site of the enzyme creatine kinase. With the designed substrate analogs, we will be able to see which functional groups of the substrate are most vital to the enzyme activity and alsoto see what additional groups can be permitted without loss of biological activity.